Portal talk:The Witcher 2
Why did the makers of the witcher 2 put in such a ridiculously hard sea monster so early in the game and can you go any further if you do not do this stupid quest? B033Y 10:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Fist Fighting is to hard, i like the old way Witcher 1 way more, well that was bit to easy, but better then this, Fable The lost Chapter has nice Fist fight, mostly my problem is i tont have enough time to react with that type of a Fist Fighting system. when game tells me to bush W & then it tels me fast to bush A to counter & i'm late at bushing A, game creatos should also thing about players who are bit slower with thinking & reaction, game need settings menu were u can make Fist Fight Slover & Faster & OFC u get more orens when u make it faster with settings, more chalange & higher reward & second, WTF With the save system, only quick save overwrites save & auto save & manual save make new files, that sucks!!!! auoto save should overwrite & with Manual save u have 2 options, make new or overwrite, thats the correct save system, FIX THIS ISSUES GAME CREATORS!!!!! My Path in Witcher 1 i helped Scoia'tael, u know why? cause if u play as good guy u can't side with Flaming Rose nor Stay neutral, u want to avoid slaughter of innocents & Flaming Rose way causes more slaughter, even when u play it first time u see it, with Flaming Rose ur like brute, wont listen to reason & just kill the ones who u see as bad, not u, more like who they see as bad, but like Geralt say'd about Scoia'tael, i agree with them, but i take issue with their methods (if what they say about them is true), they have killed people, but are their victims innocent? we cant be sure, people say that, but u know how things work, 1 racist lies when he or she is the guilty one, example he or she with friends attacked & killed a Elf & Scoia'tael avenged it or step't in & saved the elf & 1 human gets killed & racist say's that Scoia'tael started & murdered the one that is dead, should they just let human bully them & kill them with out a fight? NO!!! when even authority's wont help them, then what can they do? humans in their place would do the same as Scoia'tael, so i say we cant say that they are guilty & also cant say that they are innocent neither, considering that there are racist/haters on both sides, its like endless circle what wont never end until both side learn to forgive & forget (what is easier say'd then done) new to Witcher 2, Scoia'tael have become more aggressive & more drastic, But again i sided with Scoia'tael, why i did it this time? well cause i think that the Dragon Slayer is fit to rule, she can solve the problem between Elves & humans, She has enough Back Bone, i have not completed the game yet, still in chapter 2